<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symphony by Circade (CaffeineFeverDream)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630589">Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineFeverDream/pseuds/Circade'>Circade (CaffeineFeverDream)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, D/s undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft sex, They’re Just IN LOVE, Vague Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineFeverDream/pseuds/Circade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe Wilbur losing the election wasn’t so bad after-all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never thought I’d write smit but here I am,,,,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wilbur come over here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes meet Schlatt’s, the ram is staring at him with dark, hooded, eyes that bore into his soul, it’s intoxicating.  He pads towards the man, moved by an unrealized need to be close to him, just as it’s always been.  Schlatt’s hand grabs at the back of his neck once he’s close enough pulling him so their foreheads touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are my beautiful boy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur keens at that, melting at the sweetness before the inevitable storm.  A soft breath leaves his lips as Schlatt tightens his grip and pulls him into a firm kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s beautiful and depraved all at once, eyes fluttering shut at the taste of cigarettes and whiskey on Schlatt’s tongue.  Wilbur let’s himself get lost in the sensation of Schlatt’s lips on his own, to think they’d been enemies at all is almost an absurd thought at the moment.  They melt into each other, Wilbur fighting a losing battle for control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart, breathless and panting.  Schlatt’s grip still heavy, a firm reminder of his authority.  Wilbur wets his lips, smiling at the lingering taste of Schlatt.  The other smirks at him, bringing his other hand to cradle Wilbur’s flushed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That beautiful, simple syllable replays in WIlbur’s head the moment it leaves Schlatt’s lips.  It's a lingering melody of willing possession and he loves it.  Just like he loves the ram entangled in his arms.  They come together once more, both desperately moving against each other to gain snippets of blissful friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re desperate for it aren’t you?” Schlatt rasps into his ear, he can only nod in response, knowing that his voice would fail him given any attempt to respond vocally.  A low chuckle leaves Schlatt’s lips, the rumbling sound makes his cheeks heat up and blood rush to his groin.  He’s drunk on the tension, the arousal, the feeling in his head and chest.  “Desperate for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur can’t help but connect their lips again, the action a silent affirmation to Schlatt’s words, the burn from Schlatt’s facial hair against Wilbur’s bare face is beautiful, the mild pain serves as a further reminder of his love’s power over him.  He’s left breathless as Schlatt slams him against a wall, he gasps as his back connects with the hard stone.  Schlatt smirks, biting at his neck and teasing the reddening area with sharp, dangerous fangs.  Wilbur’s hands grab at horns, the hard keratin anchoring him to a coherent plane, he swears he could lose himself in the feeling of Schlatt’s mouth against his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing registers in Wilbur’s mind beyond Schlatt as the other pulls him apart, clothes scatter the floor, forgotten and unimportant.  Schlatt steers them towards the desk, clearing the area with a sweep of his free arm, the other firmly gripping Wilbur’s waist, he shoves his boyfriend onto the wooden surface.  Admiring the dusting of kiss-bitten red that scatters his pale torso.  Hand’s roam across each other's bodies in desperate need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please”  Wilbur begs through broken moans as Schlatt opens him with slicked fingers, a gentle burn running through his core at the feeling.  It seems to last hours in his head, the slow, languid thrusts hitting him with waves of subdued pleasure.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only your people could see you now, writhing like a whore by my hand”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans at the sentence, uncaring of the humiliating implications.  In this moment he pays no mind to losing the presidency, losing his people.  The remission of power is liberating, his willing surrender of all aspect of control to Schlatt gives him beautiful relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers are replaced by something more.  The splitting force blanks Wilbur’s mind, freedom at last from the noise and confusion.  He focuses on Schlatt, on the pleasure, everything building like a crescendo, a debauched symphony of pants and moans fills his ears.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need this don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, always”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Call and response, their harmonized, desperate touches and moans.  They push and pull each other like the moon pulls the tides of the ocean.  The melody rises, they follow the changing tempos, speed shifting.  Their mouths connect, hands grip tightly on spiraled horns, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes returns.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the orchestra stops, the strings of the violin snap as they both release, the climax reached and spent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slump together, bodies connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispered phrases echo throughout the silence, and they both know the words to be true.  Their embrace feeling like it could last forever and neither would protest.  A gentle kiss is pressed to Wlbur’s forehead, a softness that pulls him back to reality, the drunken feeling of pleasure quickly fading.  The scratch of wood against his back is uncomfortable as Schlatt cleans them both, gentle touches contrast the roughness prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur is picked up by Schlatt, legs wound around his waist and clinging like he’d break if he let go.  He buries his face into the ram’s neck, breathing in his distinctive scent of vices, he smiles warmly, peppering gentle kisses as they move.  They soon reach their destination of a bed, Wilbur is lowered onto it gingerly and joined immediately after.  Schlatt pulls his boyfriend to lay against his chest, Wilbur’s arms wind around his torso, Schlatt hand in his hair.  They end with a final kiss, a silent promise; They wouldn’t trade this for anything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading ! comment if you’d like?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>